mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Flutterdash1/My Original Ponies
Hey y'all, I figured since I'm using them more often and since they'll more than likely make cameos in my stories (cuz of my ego, hahaha) I'm gonna throw up some of my more developed (in a relative sense) OC's Zippity Zip Zippity Zip is an Earth Pony of incredible speed, able to run faster than most pegasus can fly. She is a wild, playful spirit who values friendship and love above all else. She travels a lot and, though born in Appleoosa, doesn't really call anywhere 'home' since she just rents apartments as-needed. She's a delivery girl, handling packages that need immediate personal delivery that couldn't be expedited by the mail system (basically a premium rush service). She makes her first cameo appearance in The Elements of Love as one of the new Cutie Mark Crusaders. This is a non-canonical appearance for her as she is an adult mare by the time of Friendship is Magic Season 1. Jelani Jelani is a Zebra warrior-shaman from the lands south of Equestria. A distant relative of Zecora's, the two are good friends and he's moved to the north to satisfy his lust for travel, invited by letter correspondence with his distant niece. He currently maintains a nomadic existence in Equestria, traveling and camping and mostly living off the land He is mentioned as being killed by Dune Sea in The Elements of Love (making this a non-canon appearance) and is considered to be Zecora's uncle. Moon Trot Moon Trot is taller and scrawnier than most ponies. She comes across as cold and uncaring largely because she is; she has devoted herself to her work due to a lack of friendships made during childhood. Her lanky appearance and abnormally long horn made her the subject of childhood ridicule. A spy for Equestria, Moon Trot's magic is largely based around stealth; silencing spells, sense altering spells, invisibility spells, etcetera. After Princess Luna's return, Moon Trot was assigned to watch her by Celestia just in case there was any relapse. Her cover was that she was assigned to Luna's royal court. Since then Moon Trot has grown to respect and idolize Luna, sympathizing greatly with her difficulties in fitting in. She is Sherlock Hooves's elder half-sister and worries a great deal about him. Shut Eye Shut Eye is a unicorn native to Ponyville. His magical specialty is observing dreams and altering them, and to that end he has become the best foal sitter in Ponyville since he can turn any nightmare a child may be having into a pleasant dream while also finding if there is any psychological cause to the nightmares. To a lesser extent he is also a therapist, using dreams as ways to help ponies of any age get over fears or uncover repressed memories. Beyond his work Shut Eye is typically characterized by his laziness in that he prefers to take long naps throughout the day. He only does this when not otherwise engaged, and prefers to spend time with friends and have calm, fun times. He's not an extremely social person when it comes to groups or meeting new people, but he becomes as nervous as Fluttershy when he's around the mare he has a crush on: Fluttershy. When he learned of his special talent he left Ponyville for a couple of years to study under Dream Weaver, a unicorn from Phillydelphia who had a similar set of powers. Sherlock Hooves Sherlock Hooves is an Earth Pony who has the uncanny ability to observe the tiniest details of every aspect of his surroundings. He insists that this is not his special talent, but a skill he developed over years of training. His special talent, according to himself, is putting the pieces of information together. He is the younger half-brother to Moon Trot, who also is his mentor in all things involving deductive reasoning. He was born in Canterlot and spent a long span of his young adult years traveling. He currently resides in Trottingham, using his talents to help the police and locals to the area. Doctor Trotson A former medic in the Royal Army, Doctor Trotson was discharged after an injury. He now resides in 221b Baker Street with Sherlock Hooves, acting as his unofficial assistant in cases, though more often than not does far more than any assistant would have to put up with. His medical knowledge has proven invaluable to Sherlock many times. Category:Blog posts